


Waking Up After A Bad Dream

by Annide



Series: 1998, or the year everything changed [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Pre-Battle of Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 22:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12691752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annide/pseuds/Annide
Summary: Luna Lovegood's story: Luna's journey through the months leading to and following the Battle of Hogwarts as she gets kidnapped, participates in the Battle and goes back to her daily life after the war.





	Waking Up After A Bad Dream

                _The sun had barely started rising, but Luna was wide awake. And hungry. Breakfast was still hours away, but it was no worry, because she knew where the kitchen was. Ginny had showed her, she herself had learned it from her brothers. She went down, saddened by the lack of students asleep in the common room. Ravenclaw tower used to be filled with people who read until they either fell asleep in the couch they were occupying or were too tired to climb a few stairs to get to their dormitory. This year, however, everyone was in too bad a mood for this. They didn't feel like reading as much anymore, or did so in their beds, fearing what would happen if one of the Carrows found them elsewhere._

_Luna loved walking around the castle in the early hours of morning, before it started waking up. It was peaceful and the rising sun gave a nice glow to the empty hallways. The light reflecting on the suits of armour always pleased Luna. She felt good out here alone, without anyone to trouble her. She was free to do whatever she fancied and she wouldn't get bothered for a while. When she reached the kitchen, the house elves were only just getting up and starting to get organised for breakfast. She made herself a cup of hot chocolate and sat by the fire, so she wouldn't be in the way._

_"Luna, hi. I didn't think anyone else would be up at this hour." Luna's favourite ginger said as she took a seat next to her._

_"I come here often around this time. The castle's nice without all these people around. What are you doing here so early?" Luna offered her cup to Ginny who gratefully took a sip._

_"I woke up a while ago and couldn't fall asleep again. I was getting hungry up there."_

_Luna got up and brought back croissants she'd warmed and a second cup of hot chocolate. "Here."_

_They sat together, eating and drinking, as they watched the elves make breakfast. A house elf dressed with an impressive amount of hats and socks eventually brought them plates, insisting for them to eat something other than croissants. They didn't even notice time go by as they talked and talked, laughing profusely and lending the occasional hand to the elves. Soon enough, they'd spent the entire day in there, away from all the troubles present at Hogwarts that year._

_"We should go to bed before we both fall asleep here." Ginny said as they sat with their backs against the wall, looking at the now empty kitchen. The elves had finished cleaning and had gone to bed themselves a while ago._

_"Good idea." Luna answered._

_They looked at each other for a while, unwilling to move. They didn't want this day to end. They had no desire to ever get back to the harsh reality of the war. And then it happened. Their bodies were already leaning against one another, but as they grew more and more tired, their heads got closer as well. To the point where their foreheads and noses were touching. Neither of them knew who initiated it, but they found themselves kissing each other. It was slow. First, their lips found each other, their eyes met for a second then and they closed them. They never would've expected something like this to happen, but they were kissing whole-heartedly in the empty Hogwarts kitchen and it felt good. Perfect._

                The familiar clunk of her meal tray thrown on the floor next to her extracted Luna from of her thoughts. She couldn't tell how long she'd been locked down here under Malfoy manor, but this memory from right before Christmas was what helped her get through the days. Whenever she felt miserable, she went back to that place. Of course, she could always pass the time by talking with Mr Ollivander, but, after a while, they seemed to have more and more trouble finding conversation subjects they hadn't already exhausted. The darkness was constant down in the cellar and Luna sometimes feared it would make her lose her mind.

                She was both relieved and sad when Harry, Ron, Dean and a goblin named Griphook joined them. She had been craving more company and any news possible from the outside, wondering how her friends and father were doing. However, she knew it wasn't good for anybody that Harry had been captured. She was still glad to see her friends again, alive. Ron had a deluminator that he'd used before getting here, which means he was able to release some small spheres of light in the room. It felt comforting to be able to see people's faces and her surroundings.

                They were rescued by a friend of Harry's, Dobby, who could apparate in and out of this place because he was a house elf. Dobby brought them to Shell Cottage, the beautiful home of Bill and Fleur Weasley. The sounds of the waves nearby and the lack of other homes in the immediate surroundings made Luna feel calm and safe. The fear and misery of the past few weeks, months even, was over. She was free now, thanks to that nice little elf who'd given his life to rescue them all.

                Luna had hoped to spend a little time with her friends now that she found herself reunited with some of them. Harry, Ron and Hermione, however, had a lot of work to do and stayed locked in one of the bedrooms with Griphook. She had no idea what they were up to, but she knew it was important. They were after all busy trying to defeat Voldemort and put an end to this war. Because of this, Luna ended up hanging out with Dean a lot. They would take short walks on the beach or sit in the grass, staring at the sea, discussing all kinds of things. Luna simply enjoyed being outside, feeling the air on her face, free of that awful cellar. Dean was finally able to relax. After months of being on the run, it felt good to stop and stay put somewhere safe.

                Luna told Dean about Ginny, about how she unexpectedly fell in love with her best friend and how much she missed her. She told him how she wished she could let Ginny know she was fine. Dean understood. He was feeling some similar things as well. He confided in her that he and Seamus had gotten together toward the end of the last school year, a few weeks after he and Ginny broke up. It had been killing him not to be able to exchange letters with his boyfriend.

                "I talked to Seamus before Christmas. We hung out a bit, the whole remaining group of DA members. He was really worried about you and repeated constantly, like he was trying to convince himself, that we would've heard if anything had happened to you. Other than that he was fine."

                "I just hope Harry and the others will figure out how to stop all this soon. They've been locking themselves up there for a while now."

                "I overheard them say yesterday they'd be leaving soon."

                A few days later, the trio had left, while everyone was still asleep, to put their carefully thought plan into action. Only Luna and Dean remained at Shell Cottage with Bill and Fleur. Neither of them seemed to know what to do with their time. Without work or school, or anything else they could do outside, it felt like they were constantly waiting for something. Whenever Bill went to visit the Weasleys at his aunt Muriel's house, the others sat on the couch expectantly and were always disappointed by the lack of news.

                Luna hadn't fully recovered from her kidnapping and her time in the cellar. She often had trouble sleeping or woke up in sweat. She wasn't the only one, however, as she discovered when she went to the kitchen for some warm milk. Dean also couldn't sleep easily after months of running, in constant fear of getting caught. He was safe now, but he still jumped at every sudden noise. They spent entire nights, together in the kitchen, talking about what they'd been through since Voldemort had taken over the Ministry. And while it helped Luna overcome most of her feelings about everything that had happened to her, mostly fear and powerlessness, Dean didn't seem to be getting any better.

                Then one night, in early May, the four of them were practising some enchantments, spells Luna and Dean wouldn't necessarily learn at school, but that were either fun or useful anyway. While Luna had a brand new wand, Dean had to borrow Bill's to try what Fleur showed them. While she was watching them, Luna unexpectedly jumped out of her seat and took a coin out of her pocket.

                "Is that your DA galleon? You still carry that around?"

                "Good thing I do too, because this is a message from Neville. Harry's at Hogwarts, we're fighting."

                "Alright, any idea how to get there without getting caught by Death Eaters?"

                "Neville wants us to apparate inside the Hog's Head, someone will lead us from there."

                "Fleur and I should join the Order first, I'll send them a message and we'll meet you there. Hopefully, you'll wait for us to get there before starting anything." Bill said.

                Luna and Dean nodded and went outside to disapparate. They were the first ones from the outside to reach the Room of Requirement. Everyone was eager to get a move on. The excitement only grew with each new arrival. They were ready. It was time to finish this war, once and for all.

                The Battle was long and hard, and they suffered several losses. The consolation, though, was that none of their friends and family members gave their lives in vain. They won, the wizarding world could go back to the good it used to be. Voldemort had been defeated and there was no reason to worry about anything like that happening again anytime soon.

                Luna sat in the Great Hall for a while as she wanted to be there for her friends. She had nowhere else to go anyway. She'd heard about the explosion which destroyed a big part of her house, and the Death Eaters had apparently sent her father to Azkaban after that. Therefore she sat, occasionally talked to her friends and waited. She would figure it out, she was a Ravenclaw, wise and creative, an idea was right around the corner, if only she wasn't so exhausted.

                "Luna, wake up. It's time to go."

                When she opened her eyes, Xenophilius was standing over her. His face looked weary from weeks spent surrounded by dementors, but he was smiling like none of that mattered, ready to move forward. Luna jumped in his arms. She had missed him so much.

                It appeared she had slept through morning and halfway into the afternoon. Most people were gone, the bodies had been taken away. McGonagall was taking names of people who volunteered to help repair the damage the Battle had done to the castle. Together, Luna and Xenophilius walked out of the Great Hall, across the grounds towards Hogsmeade where they could apparate. They were going home.

                Luna knew their house had been damaged, but seeing it was a completely different thing. There was a gaping hole in the home she grew up in. Only about half the wall surrounding the living room remained, making the entire structure unstable. Her room didn't have any floor left. There was another hole in the ceiling of the kitchen which, like the floor above, was covered in debris. Xenophilius suggested it might be easier to take it apart entirely and rebuild from nothing. It looked like a job for most of the summer.

                They set up tents. One for them to sleep and eat in, and another to put their possessions in. They would start the next day by making sure the house wouldn't collapse on them and then they would take everything they wanted to keep out of the rubble and put to safety. They spent the next week working on that. Even with magic, rummaging through everything wasn't easy. They had innumerable pieces of wall, floor and other things to move out of the way.

                All that hard work had some benefits. Not only was it satisfying, it also busied Luna's mind. Ginny and her never had a chance to talk about what had happened right before Christmas. Luna got kidnapped on the way home for the holidays, and they didn't have much free time the night of the Battle to have a conversation in private. Now, at least, her mind was occupied with other matters than whether or not Ginny felt the same way she did about her.

                The first time Luna saw Ginny after the Battle of Hogwarts was a week later, at Fred's funeral. Luna had heard she'd gotten back with Harry, but she didn't expect the twinge in her heart when she saw them together. They were at the cemetery when she saw Harry, his arm around his girlfriend's waist, and Ginny, her head on his shoulder, her eyes red with tears. The service was beautiful though, the Weasleys had made sure to include some of Fred's personality into it, despite the rain. After the body had been descended into the ground, they set off some of the same fireworks Fred and George had let out before their departure from Hogwarts.

                After the cemetery, most people gathered at the Burrow. Luna had thought she might see Dean there, but he was absent, as was Seamus. Fred's boyfriend, Lee, however, was present, and he let it be known he was unhappy about George missing this. He caused a scene that drove Ginny to tears. Her brothers, Bill and Charlie, led her outside, Harry on their heels. Luna followed them, worried about her friend.

                "It's okay, Ginny, let it out." Charlie said, as he rubbed his hand across her back to calm her down.

                "He didn't mean it, he's just upset. I'm sure he understands that George is doing badly and couldn't face coming here." Luna added.

                "But what if George never feels good again? What if he doesn't ever leave his apartment? We will have lost him too." Ginny answered.

                Harry seemed unsure what to say, so he took her in his arms, which appeared to comfort her some more.

                "It's only been a week, Ginny. Of course he isn't ready to come back to us yet, but he will be. Give him some time to grieve, some time to get used to being on his own. Don't worry, you will see him again in no time." Bill said sensibly.

                It pained Luna to see Ginny in pain like this. She remembered losing her mother all those years ago, she was inconsolable. She thought she'd never smile again. How could she possibly go on in a world without Pandora Lovegood? But time softened her pain, eventually, and it didn't hurt as much. She and Xenophilius learned to live again, the way her mother would've wanted them to. Ginny gave Luna a tentative smile when she told her about it. She would survive this, so would George, her other brothers and her parents. What seemed impossible now would someday simply be the memory of a difficult time they overcame.

                During the war, everyone was so busy trying to find a way to get through it alive and worrying about their loved ones, they never really gave a thought to what it would be like after. Somewhere inside of them was this strange belief that defeating Voldemort would bring peace and happiness to all. However, in the first few weeks following the Battle of Hogwarts, while there was peace, you didn't see a lot of happiness. It was hard to spend much time rejoicing about their victory when so many people had just died. There were funerals every week, sometimes one on Saturday and another on Sunday. The month of May that year was mostly a month of mourning.

                Luna found herself at funerals three weeks in a row. First, there was Fred's. By far the most eventful one. Second, was the tragic double funeral of her second year DADA professor, Remus Lupin, and his wife. She held their baby, Teddy, for a while so that Harry could get something to eat. Only a few weeks old and already an orphan, but she knew Harry would do a great job raising him. He was a great friend and everyone was ready to help if he needed it. After all, despite all the terrible things he had to grow through, Harry had turned out quite alright himself.

                The third funeral was a little bit more awkward. Harry and Ginny had just broken up a day or two before, but they were still both attending. Luna had never been much of a friend of Colin Creevey, but he remained one of her classmates and a member of the DA, so she wanted to share her condolences with his family. Ginny, who was in the same house he was, shared some stories with her.  He was a little intense, but passionate. The only reason they had pictures to go along with their fond memories of the time spent in the Room of Requirement practising defense spells was thanks to Colin loving photography so much.

                With everything else going on, including Luna's apparating exam, it was June by the time Luna and Xenophilius started actually demolishing what was left of their house. It was a difficult time for Luna. She had spent the last month dealing with funerals and grieving people, she was worried about Ginny who had stopped replying to her letters and about Dean who never did in the first place, and now, she was taking apart the house she grew up in, the house with all the memories of her mother.

                She simply felt awful. She was in a bad place, she fell in a rut and just didn't feel good about herself. She barely ate anything, but she spent the entire day helping her father work on the house. She didn't sleep well and she didn't have any energy. She had lost her spark. She wasn't the upbeat and positive person who didn't let insults and troubles get her down anymore. She was like an automaton, doing the work, sitting for short breaks, working some more, lying in bed until she fell asleep and starting it over the next day. Xenophilius noticed, of course, and he took her aside one morning.

                "Luna, it's enough. Where is the sun of my life? You need to take a break. Go away, visit your friends. I know you miss them. Talk to them about what's going on with you, it must not be easy for them either."

                "What about you? You need me. We have to rebuild the house, and you've just gotten back from Azkaban."

                "I will be fine. Go."

                Luna packed her things and left. Her first thought was to go see Ginny, but she wasn't sure her friend wanted to see her. Then she thought she could check on Dean, but if her letters granted no response, maybe showing up would feel a little much. Maybe both of them simply needed some time on their own. And so, she went to Hogwarts.

                Neville was thrilled to see her. Charlie had left two weeks before and he was going crazy. He didn't miss him all that much, but the company was nice. Now, everyone came up to him to talk about what he'd done during the war. They wouldn't stop telling him how amazing it was of him to have kept fighting and leading the resistance the whole time despite getting hurt constantly. Several people found the way he slew Nagini to be very impressive. He didn't have time to himself and he could never just work in silence, without anyone bothering him. Somehow, having a friend with him had kept people away.

                Luna hadn't realized how much she missed spending time with her friends. It felt good to hang out with Neville and see the castle again. Together, they managed to have fun and even stop worrying about everyone else for short periods of time. They helped each other focus on themselves and take care of their own bodies and minds. They couldn't spend all their time either thinking about what others might be going through, why they weren't replying to letters, or busying themselves enough to avoid thinking altogether. They talked about their experiences during the war and how they felt. It lifted a weight off Luna's shoulder to share with a friend who had it hard as well. Neville understood her, and she understood him. Their friendship had never been better.

                The two weeks she spent at Hogwarts did Luna a lot of good. She was back to her old self, out of her rut and ready to go back home and help her dad finish the construction. Her time there also helped Neville. He realized he felt trapped, surrounded by all these people, being the always reliable guy. He needed to do like Luna and take some time away. He left Hogwarts the same day she did, though they went different ways after a last butterbeer in Hogsmeade.

                Xenophilius was happy to see his daughter back at last, and more herself than she'd been in a while. They had a long discussion about his terrible time in Azkaban, and what she had been through since her kidnapping. They talked for hours, but afterwards they were able to put it all behind and move on to better things.

                July went by in a flash. Luna and Xenophilius were having fun building their new house, following the same tower shape of the first one. They added a few things that weren't there before, like a guest room in case any of Luna's friends ever wanted to visit. With August came the more creative part of the project : decorating and furnishing the rooms. They still had plenty of stuff left from before, but it was a perfect time to update what needed to be and change up a few things. It was Luna's favourite part of the summer. Just spending some time alone with her dad, everything out in the open, getting creative with what their home would look like. She always appreciated the liberty to be herself completely that her parents had given her from the start. She had never been afraid to be judged by them. She was free to explore and try all kinds of things. It's why she wasn't afraid, some years ago, when she announced to Xenophilius she was a lesbian. In the weeks preceding her return to Hogwarts, while they were putting finishing touches on the house and getting her ready for school, they had many conversations about what she would do about that girl she really liked.

                "She hasn't written to anyone all summer. No replies, nothing. Neville heard from Aberforth Dumbledore she hung out at the Hog's Head for a while. I think I'll just see how it goes. I don't want to rush anything if she's not ready, if she's not okay, or if she doesn't want to."

                "You are a wise child, Luna. So much like your mother. I wish she could see the woman you've become, she'd be so proud of you."

                "I know, I wish she were here too."

                On September 1st, Luna got to King's Cross early. She was very excited to go back to Hogwarts after all this time and see Ginny again. The first friend she ran into was Hermione, who was going back for her seventh year as well, since she had to miss it the first time around. Hermione said she was excited to get to hang out with her girl friends more, and especially in class. Apparently, Harry and Ron weren't the most attentive students. She'd have to go meet with the prefects a little later, she'd been made Head Girl, but promised to keep a compartment for them while Luna found Ginny.

                When Luna met with Ginny and her parents, she finally got more of an understanding of the lack of letters all summer. Ginny wasn't doing so well. She'd been having a hard time and would need support from her friends. Luna was happy to provide anything she might need. She grabbed her hand to reassure her and let her know she was there, and led her inside the train.

                Luna was pleased to learn of Neville's new position as assistant professor of Herbology. Not only did he deserve to do what he loved, but it was one more familiar face around. Luna also found herself getting to know Hagrid better, because she accompanied Hermione to visit him every once in a while, sometimes while Ginny was at her support group. It was strange at first, the two of them hanging out without Ginny or anyone else around. It had never happened before, Hermione usually had other friends, like Harry or Ron, with her in any other instance where they spent time together. It was good too, because their personalities weren't exactly compatible and they tended to get on each other's nerves after a while.

                Since they were at NEWT level, all houses were together in classes. Luna enjoyed that because it meant she had at least a friend in every class, except divination. Her time in potions with Hermione was the most challenging. Luna constantly repeated to Hermione she didn't have to do things exactly as the book indicated and, in turn, Hermione told her she was recklessly creative with the instructions. That alone was enough for them to annoy each other, but it was without counting the fact they were endlessly competing for the place of first of class. Or Hermione was competing and Luna was simply effortlessly making it hard for her. Ginny wasn't taking potions and couldn't help but laugh every time they told her about it. Fortunately, they got along better in Ancient Runes and even studied it together in the library during Ginny's Quidditch practices. No problems occurred in classes the three of them shared, like Charms, Transfiguration and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Neither Hermione or Luna knew why Ginny was still taking Care for Magical Creatures, but Luna was happy to have a friend with her, especially since she wasn't a fan of Hagrid's teaching.

                Their first Hogsmeade visit was on Halloween. They were all really excited. Hermione met with Ron and Harry at the Three Broomsticks. Neville went with her. Ginny wanted to spend time with them and see her brother, who she hadn't seen in months, but she preferred going to the Hog's Head to see Aberforth. Neville visited him regularly and had mentioned she was doing better, but she wanted to go and show him for herself. Luna accompanied her.

                They had a lot of fun talking with Aberforth. He was happy to see Ginny doing better. She admitted he saw the worst of it and thanked him for being so understanding. She was grateful for him throwing her out and sending her back on the right track. Aberforth didn't accept any of the credit.

                "You could've easily found other places, or other ways, to numb your pain. You did the work, you got yourself better. You simply needed a small push."

                "She's right though. Not everyone would've been so nice to her and made sure she didn't go too far with this. You gave her a safe place to be damaged and didn't judge her. That means a lot." Luna said.

                "Well, I can relate to what she was going through. After all, I've lost my brother for this war too. Even if we didn't always see eye to eye on things, Albus was the last remaining member of my family."

                Shortly after that, Mundungus Fletcher showed up and the girls decided to leave and let Aberforth deal with whatever he wanted on his own. On their way back to Hogwarts, they saw Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville leaving the Three Broomsticks and they ran to catch up with them.

                "Ron!" Ginny exclaimed as she threw her arms around him.

                "Bloody hell, we were just coming to meet you. I wanted to say hi before you had to go back to school." Ron answered, hugging his sister back.

                "So, how is it working at the Ministry?"

                "Not what I expected, but I like it. Not as much as workaholic Harry here though."

                "Hey, I cut back my hours, I'm doing less now." Harry answered.

                "And how long is that going to last?" Ginny asked in a doubtful tone.

                "Where's Teddy? I would've loved to see him." Luna said.

                "I left him at home with Draco. Hopefully when I come back his hair will still be the same colour. Andromeda was sick this week and George and Angelina babysat a few days ago so Draco could visit his parents, Teddy came back a ginger. He loved George so much he changed his hair colour." Harry said.

                "Doesn't George have black hair now?" Ginny asked.

                "Yes, I think Teddy associates Weasley with ginger. Too much time around your family, I guess."

                Luna had missed all of them together. It felt nice to simply stand there and talk. Of course, behind their joy of being reunited after all this time, was the fact they weren't the same people anymore. There were small noticeable signs of the damage this war had done to each of them. It was the pockets under Ginny's eyes giving away the sleep deprivation caused by nightmares, Ron's absentminded stare whenever he wasn't talking, Hermione's hand occasionally rubbing her neck where Bellatrix Lestrange's knife had left a cut, Harry's weary face due to overworking and taking care of a baby, Luna constantly positioning herself so she could see anyone coming and Neville switching from one leg to the other because one still wasn't back to what it had been before. Such little things that said so much.

                They stood talking until it was time for Luna, Ginny and Hermione to go back to school. They exchanged goodbyes and walked back to the castle with Neville. The following weeks didn't bring much excitement other than Ginny winning her first Quidditch match as captain. When time came for people to sign up to stay at Hogwarts over the holidays, Luna, Ginny and Hermione all decided to go home to spend it with their families.

                One December night, as the time to go back on the Hogwarts Express was inching closer, Luna found herself unable to sleep. She was nervous at the idea of making the trip home for the holidays for the first time since she was kidnapped on the train nearly a year prior. She tried thinking of something else, but all that came to mind was another thing that happened the previous year. The kiss she shared with Ginny. She couldn't get it out of her head. She was still in love with her. After turning over in her bed for several minutes, Luna decided to go down to the kitchen to get herself some warm milk. When she entered, she was pleased to see a familiar ginger silhouette sitting there, eating soup.

                "Hi, I’m sorry, I didn’t want to bother you, I had no idea you would be here." Luna said.

                "You're not bothering me at all." Ginny smiled. "What brings you here?"

                "I couldn't sleep." Luna thought about what was keeping her up and realized she had the opportunity to help soothe one of the concerns on her mind. "Actually, I couldn't stop thinking about something. Do you remember what happened here between us almost a year ago?"

                "Of course."

                Luna felt uncomfortable standing while her friend was sitting, she also thought it would be easier to say what she needed to if she couldn't see Ginny's face. So she sat on the floor, letting her back lean against Ginny's legs.

                "I'm sad things got so crazy after that. I didn't get a chance to tell you how I feel about you. And I just got taken, and there was the Battle, and I know you've been struggling since and I didn't want to push anything on you."

                Luna felt like the words blurted out of her uncontrollably. She took a deep breath to steady herself before she continued.

                "I'll just say this. I love you, Ginny Weasley. And you can take all the time you need to get better or process this or whatever. I'll always be here for you, no matter what. If you don't feel the same about me, it's fine. If you do, just know there's no pressure here, I'll wait for you as long as it'll take."

                Luna had said what had been in her heart for the past few months. She felt like a weight had lifted off her shoulders simply by admitting what she felt to Ginny. Now, she could go back to bed while Ginny thought about those words. However, before she could stand, Ginny had joined her on the floor, taken her face in one of her hands and kissed her.

                Hours later, Luna fell asleep with a smile on her face. The girl she was in love with felt the same about her. She had never been happier in her entire life.


End file.
